ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
First Aid
}} Vaarsuvius employs drastic measures to bring Belkar's healing powers to the fore. Cast * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Nale ◀ ▶ * Sabine ◀ ▶ * Hordes of 1st edition monsters Transcript Vaarsuvius: Elan is at -7 hit points and falling! Help me, Belkar. Belkar: But Nale is getting away! Vaarsuvius: We do not have time for that now! Let Sir Greenhilt handle it. Should Elan fall to -10, he will be DEAD! Belkar: OK, OK, fine! What about Durkon, though? He's the walking medicine chest. Vaarsuvius: Sabine's claw attack has drained his energy. I seem to be incabable[sic] of waking him. Belkar, search though his possessions. Belkar: Hey, I'm all for looting the corpses of my fallen allies, but shouldn't we wait for a better time? Vaarsuvius: Search for healing potions, you fool! Hurry, Elan has dropped to -8 hp! Belkar: Oh, right. Belkar: Ummm, all I can find are 2 scrolls of Cure Serious Wounds. But none of us can use scrolls because we can't cast healing spells in the first place. Vaarsuvius: YOU can use them. Belkar: Sh'yeah right. I'm a warrior, the only thing I can do with a scroll is beat someone with it. Vaarsuvius: Belkar, you are a RANGER!! Belkar: So what? That just means I can beat him with both scrolls at the same time!! Vaarsuvius: No, it means you can cast healing spells—or at least, you COULD if you did not possess a Wisdom score normally reserved for lemmings! Belkar (off-panel): Hey, lemmings are cute. Vaarsuvius: Wait—Wait! That is the solution! A simple spell shall increase your Wisdom, so that you might use the scroll! Vaarsuvius: OWL'S WISDOM! Belkar: Wow...the world seems so much clearer now...I can understand everything... Vaarsuvius (off-panel): The scroll Belkar! He's down to -9! Belkar: Of course, no need to shout. Cure Serious Wounds! Belkar: And another for good measure. Cure Serious Wounds. Elan: Mommy... I don't wanna go to school today... Vaarsuvius: We are not safe yet, friends. Quickly, Elan, we must rejoin the others. Vaarsuvius leads Elan off stage left. Belkar (thinking): I've wasted my life on anger and needless rage, when I could have been healing. Belkar (thinking): My eyes are finally open. From this day forward, I'm never hurting a living creature ever again. V pops back into frame Vaarsuvius: Dismiss Owl's Wisdom. Belkar: Let's kill those losers! D&D Context * Characters in D&D fall unconscious at -1 HP and die at -10 HP. When they get knocked below 0 HP they will lose 1 HP per round until a healing spell is cast on them or an ally stabilizes them. * Rangers are good at fighting with two weapons, hence Belkar's crack about wielding both scrolls. * [http://www.d20srd.org/srd/spells/owlsWisdom.htm Owl's Wisdom] is a spell that provides a bonus of 4 Wisdom to one creature. * This strip pegs Belkar's wisdom at at most 13 and at least 10, because Cure Serious Wounds is a 4th level Ranger spell, hence requires a wisdom score 14 minimum to cast. Owl's Wisdom grants +4 Wisdom. * The dismissal of Owl's Wisdom is for comedic effect by the last panel. In any case, it is actually a suboptimal option. Trivia * Belkar's tunic turns white under the effect of Owl's Wisdom. * Belkar's daggers return when Vaarsuvius dismissed Owl's Wisdom. * Belkar is missing his right leg in the 3rd and 2nd last panels. His foot is still present, however. External Links * 58}} View the comic * link|487325}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Owl's Wisdom Category:Uses cure wounds Category:Uses Cure Serious Wounds Category:Meeting the Linear Guild